Mimikyu Potter
by Anima Reader
Summary: What if Harry died after being placed at the Dursley? What if he became a Pokemon? What if the Pokemon knew it was Harry? What if the Pokemon was a Mimikyu? manipulative Albus Dumbledore. dead Moony, Sirius, Lily, and James. rate T don't forget to vote!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys now before you get mad this is just a plot bunny that came to me when I was ill don't know if I will continue it but I liked the idea and wanted you guys to see it. Anyway here it is.**

* * *

Harry died as a baby one month after being dropped off at the Dursleys

Harry's soul still looking to be loved became Mimikyu at soul age 3

Jessie, James, and Meowth ex team rocket for 3 years who were living together in a small town ask the Mimikyu that helped them 5 years ago who is now at the soul age 10 with his birthday tomorrow for a clue of what's under the cloth.

Minicque sighs and activates his old magic giving him his human speech back and tells them his story.

"Once upon a time there lived a young happy 1 year old baby boy with his Mommy, Daddy, uncle Moony, and Dogfather. The happy family was betrayed by a family friend named Peter and were attacked and killed for their magic. The attacker tried to kill the boy as well but his attack was block by the boy's magic and flung back at the attacker killing the attacker. Later a manipulative old man found the baby boy and decided the boy will be his new weapon but he needed the boy to be broken before he could do that. He dropped the baby boy off at the boy's magic hating aunts and uncles house. When they found the boy on their doorstep they looked at the baby with hate and throw the baby in the cupboard under the stairs to die. The boy's magic fought to keep him alive but the beatings and starvation soon took its toll after only one month the boy died. The boy was unable to find peace went looking to be loved again and his soul kept ageing. At the age of 3 the boy found a pokemon parade in Japan and saw how much people loved the pokemon and decided he would become a pokemon to be loved again. A few days after the parade the boy found a old Pikachu doll whose face was worn off the boy was so overjoyed at finding the doll for he now had a way to become a pokemon. The boy fixed up the doll the best he could and emptied the bottom of it and put the doll over his ghostly body. The boy in his new body ran out to find a human to love it but before he could find a human he found another like him. The other told the boy that he was a Mimikyu but because of the boy's magic he was different from the others. The older Mimikyu taught the boy how to be a Mimikyu and at the soul age of 6 the boy found human's that gave him the love he wanted and almost 5 years later the humans asked for a clue of what's under the cloth."

By this time Jessie, James, and Meowth were balling their eyes out. They gave Mimikyu a group hug and said "we will never leave you no matter what you look like under there for you are a part of this family now and if we find the humans that hurt you we will make them pay. By the way when is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow and I will be 11." Mimikyu said trying to hold back his tears.

"Why didn't you tell us the day we met was your birthday?" Meowth asked.

"Well you were in the middle of a battle losing to a kid." Mimikyu answered while laughing.

"You still could have told us sometime in the almost 5 years you were with us." Jame said pouting.

"I was afraid that you would send me away if you knew the truth and it's one of the rules of the Mimikyu to not tell."

"Then why are you telling us now?" Jessie asked

"Well for one I trust you guys and tomorrow you are going to find out anyway."

"What do you mean?" they asked at once.

"Tomorrow is the day the letter of invitation to the magic school comes." Mimikyu said sadly

"Why would it come when your dead?" James asked

"I don't know why it will come but in my years in search for love only a family could give I came across the magic list that has our names still had my name on it."

* * *

Time skip after Mimikyu birthday party

There was a knock at the door and Mimikyu answered the door finding a shocked Professor Snape at the door looking at the letter in his hand to Mimikyu and back. Mimikyu found this very humerus but decided to help Snape out and said "long time no see Sape."

Snape stared at Mimikyu in shock for several seconds unable to find his voice once it finally came back to him he asked "h...Harry? Why are you wearing that old cloth?"

"Yep it's me, what did that manipulative old man not tell you I died?" Mimikyu asked tipping the doll's head to give the look of confusion on the doll. "As for the doll I became a Mimikyu after my death. Come in Snape Mom, Dad and my big brother would like to meet you."

"Lily?"

"No because of the trader Peter my old family died and they stayed died. Mom, Dad, Big Brother a 'Nice Wizard' is here to talk to you!" Mimikyu yelled into the house while dragging Snape into the house with his black ghostly clawed hand.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think keep going or let one of you take over this story? Let me know in the reviews or P.M. with the name of the story so I know which story your talking about.**

 **Anyway see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow….just wow**

 **This story just beat my first day views record.**

 **Apparently I confused everyone in the first chapter….it seems writing while ill makes some bad writing. I am still ill just to warn you.**

 **Harry is unable to leave the Mimikyu body in this story and why Snape knew Mimikyu is Harry is because Harry is the only one who called him 'Sape'. Also the reason why everyone Harry called his family died in the beginning and will stay died is because I couldn't bring myself to force them to see Harry turned into a Mimikyu.**

* * *

Last time

"Lily?"

"No because of the trader Peter my old family died and they stayed died. Mom, Dad, Big Brother a 'Nice Wizard' is here to talk to you!" Mimikyu yelled into the house while dragging Snape into the house with his black ghostly clawed hand.

* * *

Now

Flashback 10 years ago a week before the attack (Snape's view)

'Why must Lily insist on living in the same house as Sirius and Remus' I thought as I open the door to the house.

"Snape" Lily called "come to the living room Harry is saying his first words."

"Lily what do you mean first words babies only say one word at first." I stated as I walked into the living room.

"Paddy, Mooy, Daddy, Mommy, Sape" Harry spoke pointing at each of us saying our names but unable to say n's in his baby talk.

* * *

Present (Snape view)

I shook my head out of the memory looking at the Mimikyu that at one time was Harry as he pulled me into the house wondering what the look on Dumbledore's face will be when he finds his plans were ruined.

"Sape you now you will have to wait for school to start before you can see it." Mimikyu said with laughter in his voice.

I was shock how could someone so young be able to use Legilimency so well to get past my Occlumency shields.

"It's not hard I've been able to do it even before my death" Mimikyu said as we entered the living room where a man with purple hair wearing black muggle clothing, a woman with red hair wearing a blue muggle dress, and a cat with a gold coin on his head were waiting.

"Brother are you sure about this" the cat ask.

"All come on Big Brother you now this is the only way I can get my revenge on that old man. Besides Sape is the last connection to my old family that didn't try to kill me." Mimikyu said in a way that will promise pain.

"Harry why must you call me Sape and how is that Cat talking" I asked

"Yes I must and Big Brother is a Meowth with the ability to talk and act like a human. Something tells me there is no Pokemon in Britain." Mimikyu said annoyed.

"Pokemon?"

"All right Mr. Snape" the woman spoke "here's what you need to know about Pokemon."

* * *

Time skip to after the lecturer and Jessie and James introducing themselves

'How can all of this be hidden from the magical word?' I thought when my brain finally was able to rap around the idea of all these different creatures that we didn't know about.

"The magical world knows about us" Mimikyu spoke "it's only Britain that for some reason does not know. It might have something to do with all the old farts that don't want things to change."

"Well there going to have to change when you go to school." James spoke with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Speaking of school we need to get your school things from Diagon Alley I have a port key to bring us there and back. It will feel weird the first time but no matter what do not let go of it."

"So just like the move teleport" Jessie said as we all grabbed onto the port key that was a rope.

* * *

The front of the Leaky Cauldron (Mimikyu's view)

"I am surprised that you all handled the jump so well" Snape told us with a shocked look on his face.

"Pokemon can teleport the same way as the port key in fact" I said with a mischievous look grabbing Snape's hand "I can teleport as well." Teleporting before Snape could react into the Leaky Cauldron. Causing my family to shake their heads at my prank following us inside.

"Harry that wasn't funny" Snape said on the floor where he fell from the surprise teleport.

"All come on Sape you were so asking for it." I said as I helped him up off the floor.

The patrons of the bar just stared at us in shock from never seeing a Pokemon, never seeing a doll like creature talk, and seeing my black ghostly clawed hand helping Snape up.

"What's the matter people never seen a kid pull a prank before" Meowth asked getting tired of everyone not moving.

The patrons started moving again and a man with a purple cloth wrapped around his head came up to us while Snape was still fuming as my family were snickering at him.

"P..pro...Professor s...Snape" the man obviously force stuttered "w...wh..who's th..this?"

Snape growled "Professor Quirrell this is Harry, Meowth, Jessie, and James. Harry will be a first year student this year."

"Professor why are you pretending to have a speech problem Slowpoke can do better than that" I spoke in a no nonsense voice then continued "also why do you have another soul stuck to your head. Don't try to deny it we ghost type can sense souls no matter how shattered the soul is."

" _Kill him he knows too much"_ a hauntingly voice whispered from the Professor's head.

"The thing is i'm already dead so I can't be killed but you on the other ghostly claw can." I spoke as I grabbed the Professor by the neck with my left hand and used my right to remove the cloth on his head revealing a gross ghost parisit on the back of the Professor's head. "Now how to remove you without killing your host oh I know." I said as I brought the Professor's head to my level to where the parisit was looking at me as I brought my right hand to the cloth over my face "I will make you see my true face. Everyone that doesn't want to die please close your eyes until I say that it's safe."

The ugly thing died with a offal scream and fell off the Professor's head hitting the floor. I recovered my face and said "you can look now." As I placed a scared but alive Professor Quirrell in a standing position. Then turned to Snape "well it's time to go get the school thing's right Sape"

"Right this way" Snape said taking us to the ally behind the bar leaving the room full of shocked and unmoving people. "How did you kill that thing with just your face" he asked once we were all in the ally.

"It's the curse of being a Mimikyu our face scares people to death. There are many Pokemon with a deadly trait but mine causes a quick death."

"And kid go on a quest surrounded by creatures that can kill them without a adult"

"Yep!"

"Well that aside here is how you get into the Alley memorize it for it is the only way to walk in." Snape said as he taped the brick three down and two across. As the hidden pathway opened he said "the first place we are visiting is the bank that is run by Goblins please do not offend them in any way."

"Why would I want to offend them? They didn't do anything to me" I stated. "Besides they are more human than me."

"Alright please stay close the Alley is very busy this time of year." Snape stated as he started heading toward the bank. As we walked to the bank the pure blood stopped and stared at us while the ones raised in the muggle world laughs and says "about time."

When we reached the front of the bank the two Guard Goblins gave my family a warning about stealing. I laughed and told the guards they are retired.

Once we got inside all of the Goblins stopped what they were doing and stared at me in shock. A older Goblin named Ragrat who was the first to recover walked up to us and said "come Harry the King is expecting you." He then led us down many twists and turns until he stopped in front of a very fancy decorated door. "King Ragnuk is expecting you in here." He stated then began walking away but not before I said "thank you" which caused him to freeze in shock. Once he recovered he said "your welcome" and restarted walking away.

I turned to look at Snape and asked "why did he act weird when I thanked him did I do something wrong Sape?"

"You did nothing wrong Harry they don't get thanked a lot of the time." Snape stated as he opened the door to

* * *

 **Dum dum dum**

 **Well that was longer than I expected. Usually my writers block happens sooner than this. I have a idea of how to start the next part but I need to give the other stories some love. As I said in all of my stories if you got an idea on what should happen next ether put it in the reviews or P.M. me with the story title so I know which story the idea was for.**

 **So see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys before I get into the story I have a idea for the ghost at Hogwarts but I need your help. I organized the ghost type pokemon that I feel match each of the ghost but I am not sure who will be what except for Professor Binns.**

Peeves- Gastly family, Blacephalon, Spiritomb, Rotom, Hoopa, Marshadow

 **Why? All of these guy like pranks**

Moaning Myrtle- Misdreavus family, Shuppet family, Yamask

 **Why? All of these guy cry or want revenge for their death**

Professor Binns- Shedinja

 **Why? Shedinja doesn't do anything**

The Fat Friar- Drifloon family, Phantump family, Decidueye, Dhelmise

 **Why? They like children or they are plants**

The Grey Lady- Shuppet family, Froslass, Gourgeist, Sensu Style Oricorio

 **Why? They are all beautiful and/or have a grudge towards men**

The Bloody Baron- Shuppet family, Duskull family, Spiritomb, Giratina, Sandygast family

 **Why? They all are violent or were punished for something they did**

Nearly Headless Nick- Yamask, Golurk, Honedge family, Decidueye, Alolan Marowak

 **Why? They are protectors or don't like to talk about their past**

 **So who do you guy think the ghost should be?**

 **Anyway into the story…..**

* * *

Last time

A older Goblin named Ragrat who was the first to recover walked up to us and said "come Harry the King is expecting you." He then led us down many twists and turns until he stopped in front of a very fancy decorated door. "King Ragnuk is expecting you in here." He stated then began walking away but not before I said "thank you" which caused him to freeze in shock. Once he recovered he said "your welcome" and restarted walking away.  
I turned to look at Snape and asked "why did he act weird when I thanked him did I do something wrong Sape?"  
"You did nothing wrong Harry they don't get thanked a lot of the time." Snape stated as he opened the door to

* * *

Now (King Ragnuk's view just as Harry and co. came into the bank)  
I was just finishing the last of the days papers that I needed to sign when a strong magical presence entered the bank. 'Who could that be?' I thought to myself 'the only person with a magic level that high was...' "Get Harry to my office NOW!" I telepathically sent to Ragrat one of my most trustworthy clerks.

While waiting for Ragrat to bring Harry I call Clawface to take the finished papers to be placed where they belong and told him to bring me a heritage test, and adoption papers. Clawface returned with what was I asked for when the door to my room opened.

* * *

(Mimikyu's view)

The room was a good size office space decorated in gold, silver, and crystal. At the desk sat a very old Goblin that I assume was King Ragnuk for he gave off the same authority as Arceus.

"Harry?" he asked

"Yes King Ragnuk I am what is left of Harry Potter. By the grace of Arceus I was given new a new life as a Mimikyu. So what do I need to do to get my revenge on Dumboport."

"First we need to do a heritage test to get Dumbledore and everyone else out of your accounts."

"What do you need for the test I don't have any blood since I am a ageing ghost that became a Mimikyu that is a ghost/fairy type so no blood."

"We can do the test by your magic instead of your blood just focus your magic into this quill and write your name on this paper." Ragnuk said as he handed me a quill and piece of paper. Which I took with my ghostly clawed hands which caused Ragnuk to look at me with a shocked look on his face. I wrote my name and watched as the names slowly formed.

Mimikyu (Harry) Potter- in limbo ex Holocaust

Mother

Lily Potter- dead

Father

James Potter- dead

Godfather

Sirius Black- dead

Adopted Uncles

Remus Lupin-dead

Peter Pettigrew- alive in Azkaban prison for betraying the Potter's

Severus Snape- alive and present force by Dumbledore to be a Voldemort informant

Living of Lily's family

Vernon and Petunia Evans Dursley- Harry's Uncle and Aunt, alive, MURDERS OF HARRY POTTER

Dudley Dursley- Harry's cousin, alive

Adopted Mother

Jessie- alive and present ex thief

Adopted Father

James- alive and present ex thief

Adopted Brother

Meowth- alive and present ex thief

Vaults

Potter Vault-heir by blood

Evans Vault- heir by blood

Black Vault- heir by blood

Lupin Vault- heir by blood

Gryffindor Vault- heir by blood

Hufflepuff Vault- heir by blood

Ravenclaw Vault- heir by blood

Slytherin Vault- heir by blood

Peverell Vault- heir by blood

Riddle/Voldemort Vault- heir by conquest

Pettigrew Vault- heir by law

Houses

Potter Manor- only house elves lives there

Godric's Hollow- empty and in ruins

Number 12, Grimmauld Place- only a house elf lives there

Number 4 Privet Drive- the Dursleys live there

Hogwarts- used as a school

Peverell Manor- only house elves live there

Pettigrew Manor- in ruins

Riddle House- in ruins

Titles

Heir of Potter by blood

Heir of Evans by blood

Heir of Black by blood

Heir of Lupin by blood

Heir of Peverell by blood

Heir of Gryffindor by blood

Heir of Hufflepuff by blood

Heir of Ravenclaw by blood

Heir of Slytherin by blood

Heir of Riddle by conquest

Heir of Pettigrew by law

Investments Magical

Daily Prophet 50%

Nimbus Brooms 25%

Investments Muggle

Unknown

"Well I own Hogwarts who knew" I stated handing the test back to Ragnuk. "That might explain why Dumboport wanted my out of the way hoping my 'family' got rid of me."

* * *

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **Don't forget to put your chose for the ghosts in the reviews or P.M. me with the story title. I am going to try using the poll but if I can't figure it out there is still the reviews and the P.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I am back from my family's and families best friends though we are close enough to be consider family camping trip. Fun all around with no internet and plenty of time to work on my story's.**

 **Anyways thank you Jostanos for being the first to vote! Here is the vote so far..**

 **Peeves**

 **Gastly family- 2**

 **Blacephalon- 0**

 **Spiritomb- 0**

 **Rotom- 0**

 **Hoopa- 1**

 **Marshadow- 0**

 **Moaning Myrtle**

 **Misdreavus family- 1**

 **Shuppet family- 0**

 **Yamask- 2**

 **Professor Binns**

 **Shedinja- 3**

 **The Fat Friar**

 **Drifloon family- 1**

 **Phantump family- 1**

 **Decidueye- 0**

 **Dhelmise- 0**

 **The Grey Lady**

 **Shuppet family- 0**

 **Froslass- 3**

 **Gourgeist- 1**

 **Sensu Style Oricorio- 0**

 **The Bloody Baron**

 **Shuppet family- 0**

 **Duskull family- 2**

 **Spiritomb- 0**

 **Giratina- 1**

 **Sandygast family- 0**

 **Nearly Headless Nick**

 **Yamask- 0**

 **Golurk- 0**

 **Honedge family- 1**

 **Decidueye- 0**

 **Alolan Marowak- 2**

* * *

Last time

"Well I own Hogwarts who knew" I stated handing the test back to Ragnuk. "That might explain why Dumboport wanted my out of the way hoping my 'family' got rid of me."

* * *

Now

"Now that we know what all of the vaults are yours lets see who's been illegally accessing your account." Ragnuk spoke as he summoned all of the Goblins that work in the different vaults who came in giving the bank statement and then left the room. Ragnuk looked over the statement then handed them over to Snape, my family, and myself. Where I saw the tracksation both money and items Dumbotort took out of the vaults and a marriage contract to a Ginny Weasly.

"I didn't give permission for any of this! Not only did he steal over half of my inhearidens he puts me in a marriage I didn't agree to!" I yelled as many things in the office broke with my magic. After hearing them break I calm down and used my magic to fix everything in the office once I was done everything in the office looked brand new.

"I understand your anger and thank you for fixing everything. The marriage contract because you died is now voided. All old vault key are voided. As for what was taken out of the vaults everything that was taken will be returned with interest. Your 'relatives' will also be arrested for your murder. Would you like to take your lord rings today with the money to get what you need for Hogwart or will it be just the money."

"I would like to take the lord rings today if it is no trouble and is there a way to make it so I can easily carry my money in this state I am in?"

"Yes there is a pouch that we can attach to your vault that you can use to summon anything from and to your vaults money or otherwise." Ragnuk said as he called the Goblin incharge of the lord rings and another Goblin to get the new vault keys and the summoning pouch.

* * *

Time skip

"Where to next Sape" I asked moving as I fiddled with my new rings and pouch around my neck.

"Well you are going to Madam Malkin's to get your robes. Yes you will need them even in your new form. While you are there I will get your potion supplies and a shrinking chest for your school things." Snape said leaving my family and I at the door of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Let's get this over with." Meowth said as he opened the door.

"Is everything in this store black" Jessie asked seeing all of the robes were different shades of black.

"Apparently I am wearing the correct color" James jokes.

"Haha Dad" I said as the owner came hearing her new customer.

"How may I help you today" she said coming to where we were.

"We need to get some Hogwarts robes for our son" Jessie said "but do they have to be black? Black is not a good color on our son."

"Oh why do..." she start to say only to freeze seeing my brother and myself.

"Black makes me glow. Are you alright miss? I know that the pirebloods don't know about Pokemon but this is getting redicaulice."

"Uuuu... I am alright thank you. How about brown robes will that be okay?" she said once she recovered from shock.

"Yes brown will be fine" I said as I got up on the measuring stole next to a different stole being used by a girl with brown bushy hair with big teeth who was smiling at me.

"Hi my names Hermione Granger. Is it true that the magic community don't know about Pokemon?"

"Nice to meet you the names Mimikyu Potter but you can call me Harry. As for your question it's only the British magical community that doesn't know about Pokemon even though they are surrounded by them. They are very good at hiding from them but now that I and my family are here they won't need to hide."

"YOUR THE HARRY POTTER!"

"OW." I said rubbing my ears real and fake."That was my human birth name don't know why they insist that I am a hero when it was my mother who beat him when I was a baby. I just killed what remand of his soul today."

"Wow"

* * *

time skip to when the are done with their robes

"hey can you use the move substitute?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know of a way you can prank the purebloods."

"I am listening."

"There is a spell that makes a person look like someone else that is call a glimmer. Is you use it on the substitute and make it carry you."

"I love it! Thank you Hermione for the idea. I will ask Sape how to do the spell. Oh speak of the Gangar there he is." both of our families laugh.

"Harry that brown cape looks good on you."

"Sape do you know how to work a glimmer?"

"Yes I do why do you ask?"

"I want to prank Dumbotort with it."

"Dumbotort?"

"Trying out a new nickname for him. So can you?"

"I will help you make one when we are done getting your supplies."

"Ok what's next?"

"Books, and your wand."

"Do you think I will need a wand?"

"No I don't think you do but Ollivander has been waiting for you since your mother was pregnant knowing that you will give him a challenge for the wand."

"Well what do you need to do next Hermione?"

"I already have my books for Hogwarts but I would like some more since I read all of the books we got last time I also have my wand. I can help you find your books if you want."

"Wait a minute. Hey Sape can I see the book list" I asked reaching my clawed hand for the paper and the other into the super pouch. I went through the list and found that I had all the books already then summoned a list of book that are in the vault and was shocked to find a copy of every book made up to the death of my family. "Looks like I don't need to go book shopping for a long time hey Hermione you want to borrow any of my books."

"Really but we only just met and lease are really old books how do you know that I won't give them back ho..."

"Hermione you are my friend and I share my things with my friends and we are going to see eachother again at Hogwarts. Also you are a bookworm so you won't hurt the books on purpose. So what do you want to barrow?"

* * *

One pile of books later

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Harry!"

"Your welcome Hermione see you on the train."

"Yes, see you two on the train." Hermione said giving a knowing wink as she and her parents left.

"Way to go Harry you made your first magical friend." Jessie said giving me a hug.

"Good chose a Ravenclaw is a good friend to have." Snape stated

"Mom please put me down we still need to see Ollivander's before I can work on my prank."

"We all know how into your pranks you are. You even pranked use the day we first met." Meowth said cringing at the memory of the very bad day.

"Oh come on Meowth it wasn't that bad of a pank it was only hot sauce. Where did you even find that hot sauce anyway Harry?" James asked as we headed over to Ollivander's wand shop.

"Ash's backpack." I answered with out missing a step "don't weary I put it back after panking you guy."

My family just looked at me in shock as we entered Ollivander's so when Ollivander appeared out of nowhere they jumped.

"Oh hello Harry I was wondering when you would come in I am sorry to see that you died but now you have a greater access to your magic destroying the Horcrux and the blocks Dumbotort put on your magic."

"Hello Psychic type user Ollivander I am here to see if I need a wand when I get revenge on Dumbotort."

"What is going on?" Snape asked my family.

"A human that is around a Psychic type long enough they gain Psychic abilities as well." Jessie stated after getting over her shock.

"Your Pokemon World is very interesting. Does this happen with other types as well?" Snape asked.

"A trainer of other types will not any traits from their pokemon but they will after gaining their pokemon's complete trust and the pokemon gets their trainer's complete trust the trainer will be able to understand their pokemon and after many years they will get a link that they can communicate through without speaking." I stated as Ollivander went to work on finding me my wand if I do need one.

"Wow, so depending on the pokemon you choose can change your life that much" Snape thought out loud.

"Now your getting it" I stated as Ollivander came from the back carrying a single wand box up to me.

"This is the wand that Dumbotort chosen for you though I don't think it will work for you now that you are a Mimikyu but I am under oath to have you try it. When it doesn't work I have a wand that I am working on that should work only for pokemon but I haven't had the chance to try it out on my pokemon."

"Well then give me my fake wand so you are free of your oath." I stated as he gave me the holly phoenix core wand which disintegrated in my clawed hand. "Oh what do you know this is not the wand I need. Now time to try your new wand."

Ollivander smiled and brought out a beautiful 11 inch finished wand made of Apricorn wood with a empty core and gave it to me saying "push some of you ghost/fairy and your magic ability into the wands core and if my theory is correct it will accept you and only you as its welder."

"Ok" I stated as I push my pokemon self and my magic self into the core when it felt full I could feel the wand shake with joy and heard in my head 'hello my new ally' which I answered back 'welcome to the family my ally'.

"It worked" Ollivander laughed.

"Can I get a wand holster to put on my arm so I can carry my wand and still use my claws."

"Of course here you go." he said handing a holster that I equip on my arm and put my wand in bringing my claws into their hiding place testing the hoster to make sure the wand wouldn't brake inside.

"How much do I owe you" I asked

"Oh please it is on the house"

"Ollivander I insist I have more than enough to live off of for many life times and that doesn't include the interest. So how much?"

"Fine 30 sicales."

"Alright here you go Ollivander and good luck on the other wands." I said as we left the shop.

"What is a Apricorn" Snape asked.

"A tree used to make pokeball." James answered "very few people can make a pokeball out of the Apricorn fruit and they take a full day to make so it is weird that Ollivander had the wood of the tree to try and make a wand. Though it makes sense that he was trying to make one since when one dies with unfinished business they have a tendency of turning into a ghost type pokemon."

"And even though they are died they still have magic needing a wand" Snape said shocked thinking of all the ghosts that he knows that he thought couldn't do anything to him now knowing they probably all ready did do things to him when he thought the marauders did it. Before Harry's family died they made up but Snape was still mad at them though he did try to get along with them.

Seeing where his thoughts were going I said "you know there are universes that I didn't die, or where I have a twin that Dumbotort named the child that lived, or where my family lived. Out of all the universes this is the only one where you and my family made up."

"How do you know this and why are you telling me this?"

"You doubt yourself and are thinking how things could of been, even though it can't be changed. As for how I know this I met the Legendaries and they showed me."

"Legendaries are god's right?"

"The Legendaries are pokemon that are so strong that many consider them gods. Arcus is God's pokemon form when he is in this world, in a world like ours but full of magic his form is Aslan a talking lion."

"Ok..." Snape said as we were passing a animal shop when I saw something in the window.

"Wait a second I will be right back" I said as I went into the shop and went to the owner. "Excuse me how much for those three" I asked pointing at three animals.

"If you can get them to like you 10 sickles for each one" he said not liking up.

I walked up to them and let them out of their cages and they happily flew and landed on my head singing a lovely tune **(can anyone guess what they are?)** "Sire here is 30 sickles for them" I stated as I dropped the money on his desk and headed out the shop. We my family saw what was sitting on my head they all said "of course" and laugh. Snape just stared in shock.

* * *

 **Well this is a good place to stop this chapter. Please vote you guys the poll is up now I think. If it is not please put your vote in the Reviews or PM. The time where I need it in the story is coming soon so please help.**

 **Well see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone welcome back!**

 **I like to thank** **.3** **, and Kenka for participating in my question from the last chapter.**

 **Here is how the voting it doing so far**

Peeves

Gastly family- 7

Blacephalon- 0

Spiritomb- 0

Rotom- 3

Hoopa- 3

Marshadow- 0

Moaning Myrtle

Misdreavus family- 6

Shuppet family- 2

Yamask- 2

Professor Binns

Shedinja- 3

The Fat Friar

Drifloon family- 3

Phantump family- 3

Decidueye- 2

Dhelmise- 0

The Grey Lady

Shuppet family- 0

Froslass- 7

Gourgeist- 3

Sensu Style Oricorio- 0

The Bloody Baron

Shuppet family- 2

Duskull family- 2

Spiritomb- 3

Giratina- 2

Sandygast family- 2

Nearly Headless Nick

Yamask- 2

Golurk- 1

Honedge family- 2

Decidueye- 1

Alolan Marowak- 4

 **Please vote I need it for the next chapter**

Pokemon speak " _Hi"_

* * *

Last time

I walked up to them and let them out of their cages and they happily flew and landed on my head singing a lovely tune **(can anyone guess what they are?)** "Sire here is 30 sickles for them" I stated as I dropped the money on his desk and headed out the shop. We my family saw what was sitting on my head they all said "of course" and laugh. Snape just stared in shock.

* * *

Now

Sitting on my head without a care in the world were my three families that were three different phoenixes. The one on the right was red and yellow throughout it with fire coming off it, the one that was in the middle was blue and with a white belly that had ice and snow coming off it, and the last one that was on the left was yellow with black tipped wings that had lighting coming off it.

"Sape meet three of the Legendaries Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos" I said sending a image of their true forms into his head so we didn't scare the people around us any more than the are.

"Now is see what you mean to hiding in plain sight" Snape stated looking at the three in a new light "Dumbledore is going to be mad since he only has a Moltres that he named Flawks that he uses to say everything he does is right."

"From what I see from your memories of him Fawkes wants to leave but is afraid of what Dumbobut will do without his ability to keep him from doing all of his plans."

"Again a new nickname? And what do you mean keeping him from doing all of his plans."

"I am not going to call him the same thing over and over again so I am practicing. As for his plans, one instance while you were arguing with another teacher he was planning to kill you both but Fawkes sing the idea out of him and stop your fighting."

"I remember that time. We were arguing who was to deliver the letter to you and since Professor Minerva McGonagall was there when Dumbledore dropped you off not telling me where and I wanted to see you again before you go to Hogwarts."

"I am happy to see you again as well Sape, sorry you had to see me after my death."

"You are not letting go of that nickname are you" Snape asked with a smile.

"Well for one it make you smile and two it's a way to know its me and not someone pretending to be me beside there is more than one Mimikyu running around."

"Great well the Deatheater's and Dumbledore will never find you now as long as they don't know who your new family is."

"Good luck I say our old team can find us so let them try" James stated.

"Team Rocket can't even find a single Pikachu that you guys told them about. They are to dumb to find us" I stated.

"I hate to say it but it's true" Meowth said sadly.

"What is with you Harry being friends and family with ex villains" Snape laugh.

"I bring the best out of people beside you all were forced to join you by Dumbobut they were forced by their parents." I stated as I headed down the road "how are we heading home are we using the portkey, my teleportation, or my new familiars?"

"Let's go with the portkey so no one can use it to find you" Snape stated. "Are you going to name your familiars anything different?"

"What do you guys want to be called?" I asked looking up at them.

" _I like Amber"_ Moltres said.

" _Icy for me"_ Articuno happily answered.

" _Lightning"_ Zapdos huffed.

* * *

Time skip (No one's point of view)

Sep. 1 train-station

A young boy entered the station that many wouldn't give another glance if it weren't for the three beautiful glowing birds one on his head the others on his shoulders and the old Mimikyu doll he had in his hands. As all the people that were moving about the station stopped and stared at the boy, he walked to the pillar between 9 and 10 smiled and waved at the people staring at him then walked thru the pillar leaving many shocked people in his wake.

* * *

Earlier

(Hermione's view)

My family and I came to the Hogwarts Express early to miss the crowds after saying our goodbyes and watching my parents leave to go back to work I found a empty compartment in the last train cart. I used a spell I found in one of the books I borrowed from Harry regrowing my trunk and placed it above after taking a new book out. Once I was done I sat and opened the book as I waited for Harry.

After a few hours later a loud commotion was taking place at the entrance to the magic station figuring that the cause was Harry I took out my bookmark and closed my book and walked off the train. Leaving the train I saw a smiling boy with three glowing birds and a doll silently laughing at the purebloods running around freaking out as the muggles in the non magical station were walking through the wall and walking about the station like it was a everyday thing. Some of the muggles were trainers that let out their pokemon causing many of the purebloods to faint which everyone that knew about pokemon to laugh. The pokemon neared the silently laughing boy bowed and went back to their trainers who nodded and left with the other muggles before the Obliviators could find them.

I shook my head and headed to the smiling boy "you couldn't wait till after we reach Hogwarts before you started pranking the Magical community could you Harry."

The boy just smiled and gave the look that said it wasn't his fault this time while the doll and the birds shook with laughter just barley.

"Come I got us a compartment that is just us for now at least" I said dragging the boy into our compartment and shut the door then looked at my Mimikyu friend. "That is a great glimmer Harry your substitute looks almost like a human. Did you use a growth and animation spell as well?"

Harry laughs in the arms of the glimmered substitute "I see you've been reading my books Hermione and yes I am using all three spells. How have you been since I last seen you."

* * *

Time skip (Harry's view)

Many hours past as we were catching up and talking about what we thought may happen at Hogwarts. As the train was a hour into the trip the door slammed open and a redhead rudely came in saying "everywhere else was full" which was a lie since I could see rooms with no souls in it and Amber's, Icy's, and Lightning's glow darken when hearing a lie.

I used the substitute to give Hermione a look saying that he was lying she nodded in understanding and opened her book to read. The redhead was staring at my substitute's head looking for something after a bit I got tired of his staring and not talking so I had the substitute grab a book from my super pouch opening it so I could read while it looked like the substitute was reading.

After a few minutes of the red head staring I decided to play puppeteer with the substitute having it put the book down and looked at the redhead moving its lips as I asked "what?"

"Your Harry Potter aren't you?"

Squinting the substitutes eyes and moved its mouth again "that is not my name now stop staring it's very rude."

"I know you're him stop lying!"

Hermione looked up at the redhead as he yelled and looked at me with a look asking if I need help using the substitute I gave I look that said 'I got it' "well that is not my name and my phoenixes will tell you if I was."

The redhead looked up just realising the phoenixes were there.

"Oh so that's what they were doing when he come in" Hermione stated from seeing how they darkened when he came in.

"Oh shut up you squirrel!" he yelled at Hermione. "And you are lying for you are Harry Potter!"

I snapped forgetting about my puppet taking out my claws grabbing the redhead bringing him down to my face glaring at him. "You can call me names, attack me and I will let you but if you call my friends names or hurt them then I will END you" I told him with no emotion in my voice then I thrown him out the room slamming the door close just as a frog hopped in. "What is a Bulbasaur doing on the train?"

The frog stared at me in shock causing his glimmer to fall for a second " _your a Mimikyu why are you going to Hogwarts."_

"I was a wizard before I died and became a Mimikyu. Now what are you doing here ?"

" _I am exploring."_

"Does your trainer know where your at?"

" _No."_

"They are probably freaking out since they can't find you." The Bulbasaur disguised as a frog looked ashamed. "stay with us so he can find you when looks for you he can find you ok" I said as I jumped back on the lap of my substitute then used a claw to help him up on the set next to me. After a few minutes of reading for Hermione and I, the familiars talking with each other there was a knock on the door making sure the puppet was ready and that Hermione was ready to help if I needed it said "you can come in."

The door slowly opened and a shy looking boy that had his head down stood in the doorway who whispered "have you seen my frog Trevor?"

"Yep, I sure did and he is right here plant bulb and all."

The boy looked up shocked "Trevor!" He yelled happily jumping into a hug with the frog. After having him in his arms and calming down a bit asked "what do you mean by plant bulb? I love plants so what plant are we talking about?"

"Trevor could you please drop your glimmer so…" my puppet looked to the boy about to ask his name "oh my name is Neville" he said before I could ask then continued "Neville can see your true form, you don't weary he is not going to abandon you I can tell besides everyone will know our true forms when I get sorted. It will be better for him to hear it from you now instead of finding out later."

Trevor nodded turning to Neville giving him his full attention closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. As he let the breath out he let the glimmer drop and slowly opened his eyes to find a shocked but over the moon Neville who was in plant mood asking what he needed to do to better take care of his familiar.

I smiled knowing that their friendship has grown stronger and that I have made two new friends who accepted my true self when I shown Neville where my true body was. He was amazed at how much my puppet looked like a human and asked how I got it to work. The time flow by and as we neared the time to exit the train Neville and Trevor left to change into his robes I exited the compartment so Hermione could change as I waited I change my puppets glimmered cloths to the robes and took out my cape placing it where it goes around my neck. Once we were all done the train reached the station and we headed out to where the first years were being called and where taken to the boats. Neville, Trevor, Hermione, Amber, Icy, Lightning, and I were in the boat as everyone but me got their first view of Hogwarts. The building itself was unimpressive from all that I have seen but the night sky being on the water did give it a different feel but I was still unimpressed. Once it is summertime and the school is empty I will be giving it more of the flare it needs but that will have to wait.

As we left the boats and our giant guide passed us off to a new guide who told us what is about to take place then left to make sure everything was ready I could feel Hogwarts jumping for joy as she sensed her new lord coming to bring her back to be the greatest school in the world. She knew how far her wizard fell behind because of the pureblood. My amusement was cut short when the redhead and a new blond were trying to get me to their side which I zoned them out. Only to be pull back to reality when someone screamed and the Ghosts appeared talking about a pranking Ghost only to stop and stare at me.

With a smile on my puppet's face I brought its finger to its lips in a 'shhh not now' form. The Ghost smiled and they happily went to get the prankster and others so they all could see everyone's faces when the truth is made known.

Everyone, except my friends, was staring at my puppet with shocked looks on their faces. The ones who about pokemon noticed me in my puppets hands and where about to say something when the doors open the guide came back and told us to get into two lines and march us into the room full of kids sitting at four tables and a table with adults. Amber, Icy, and Lightning ask if they could fly around the room while we waited for my sorting which I gave them permission seeing the look on Dumbobut's face. The guide set out a stool that she placed the Sorting Hat as he was about to sing then stop seeing Amber, Icy, and Lightning. A grin stretched across his face from knowing that there is only two ways for one human to have three phoenixes is either the human is a trainer or they are a pokemon. Either way he couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces and to be able to stretch after staying trapped in this form for so long.

I was rolling in my mind from how hard I was laughing from reading the Sorting Hat's mind I knew about the Ghost's but didn't think the Sorting Hat would join in on the fun. Using my abilities to scan the school for who else I missed I was surprised at how many others I found and one that was trapped under the school that I will free later.

The Sorting Hat found my puppet in the crowd and saw me in its arms. He gave me a wink then started singing.

"Hello I am the Sorting Hat

Sorter of your minds

I will not bite but I will read your minds

By the end of today you will be in your house

I tell you now make friends with the other houses

For when we are done you minds will be blown

Today a secret known to only a few will be shared

The new and true master of Hogwarts is here

Once they are sorted the secret we have kept hidden shale be know

So let's get this sorting done Professor McGonagall!"

Professor McGonagall stared at the Sorting Hat for a few seconds as everyone clapped with confused looks on their faces. Professor McGonagall then opened the scroll in her hand and started to call out names **(A.N. in this universe the names are not in order).** Neville got sorted into Hufflepuff and almost went to the table with the hat but Icy grabbed the hat and placed it back on the stole. The annoying redhead now named Ron went to Gryffindor. The pushy blonde now named Draco went to Slytherin. Hermione went to Ravenclaw. The list went on until I was the last to be sorted and the Professor called "Harry Potter!" the room was full of whispers and stares at my puppet.

I rolled the puppet's eyes and didn't make it move a foot. I said in a loud voice still using the puppet "that is not my name."

Snape got up and spoke "Mimikyu Potter!" the room was instantly silent. My name made the ones who knew about pokemon to do a double take.

I then had the puppet move and place me on the stole shocking everyone as it turned blowed and disappeared. Hermione, Neville, Snape, the Ghosts, the Sorting Hat, Trevor, Icy, Amber, Lightning, myself and many others all bust out in laughter seeing the look on everyone's faces. After calming down and using my claws to wipe the tears that fell in my laughter I spoke "what did you really think my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't kill me after you left me there Dumbobut! Now my friend if you please take your true form and sort me to complete your promise with Arcus."

The hat gave me a grin as his from shifted and grown. His colors change from a brown to white, red, green, and teal. Four limbs and a head took shape. Once the shifting was done white legs and green arms stretch making loud popping noises showing the red piece sticking out his chest and back. He then rolled his head around his neck giving many a view of his green and teal like crown on this head. Once all done he opened his brown eyes and sighed with relief "thank Arcus you came I was beginning to think he forgot his promise."

At the tables near the Ghosts and Trevor screams of shock were heard…...

* * *

 **Well that's it.**

 **To continue I need you guys to participate in the vote.**

 **See you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BANG….BANG…..**

 **Mimikyu: Hey everyone Anima's not here right since she is banging her head on the wall since she was a BEEPING idiot and forget to say that the Sorting Hat was a Gallade.**

 **Ben: you shouldn't have done that.**

 **Mimikyu: Ben stop popping out of nowhere and what should I not do?**

 **Ben: Anima has a strong rule about swearing so if you value your life I would run since she heard you and is holding her knife.**

 **Mimikyu booked it out of the room with Anima chasing him.**

 **Ben: don't worry guy's she won't kill him she enjoys his company too much. Now that I am the only one near the computer the coward that told Anima to kill herself I aM cOmInG fOr YoU hEHEHEEHEHFRNVHUICMRPWGJKJDSNLN…**

 **Slenderman: Ben you in here? Oh no Ben she told you to leave it alone! Get back here before she gets back and puts you on dream duty for a month!**

 **Anima: what did you just say Slendy?**

 **Slenderman: …...that Ben is in trouble.**

 **Anima: that is what I thought you said. While I try to get him back before he kills the idiot could you show the Readers the story?**

 **Slenderman: sure I'll put it up...**

* * *

Last time

I rolled the puppet's eyes and didn't make it move a foot. I said in a loud voice still using the puppet "that is not my name."

Snape got up and spoke "Mimikyu Potter!" the room was instantly silent. My name made the ones who knew about pokemon to do a double take.

I then had the puppet move and place me on the stole shocking everyone as it turned bowed and disappeared. Hermione, Neville, Snape, the Ghosts, the Sorting Hat, Trevor, Icy, Amber, Lightning, myself and many others all bust out in laughter seeing the look on everyone's faces. After calming down and using my claws to wipe the tears that fell in my laughter I spoke "what did you really think my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't kill me after you left me there Dumbobut! Now my friend if you please take your true form and sort me to complete your promise with Arcus."

The hat gave me a grin as his form shifted and grown. His colors change from a brown to white, red, green, and teal. Four limbs and a head took shape. Once the shifting was done white legs and green arms stretch making loud popping noises showing the red piece sticking out his chest and back. He then rolled his head around his neck giving many a view of his green and teal like crown on this head. Once all done he opened his brown eyes and sighed with relief "thank Arcus you came I was beginning to think he forgot his promise."

At the tables near the Ghosts and Trevor screams of shock were heard…...

* * *

Now

Gallade (the Sorting Hat) and Mimikyu turned to see Trevor and the Ghosts take their true forms.

Peeves who was floating around the floating candles shrunk taking a ball shape that was black with a purple mist surrounding it. Two eyes opened showing two black eyes. Seeing the looks on the faces of the ones near him a smile appeared on his face with two white fags (Gastly).

The floating candle's flames went from a golden color to purple color as they were turning into the different forms of the Litwick family.

Moaning Myrtle, who was 'crying' near the closed doorway to the Hall, removed her glasses showing everyone her red and yellow eyes. She smiled as her form turned a dark blue with pink tips on her hair and her form then shrunk down with her limbs vanishing into her form. As she stopped shrinking her glasses turned pink and stretched around her neck becoming a pink pearl neckless (Misdreavus (read what the Pokedex says about the neckless if you don't get why it was the glasses)).  
Professor Binns, who was floating near the head table, just dropped his ghostly form and floated there like nothing happened (Shedinja).  
The Fat Friar, who was floating above the Hufflepuff's, shanked and her form twisted into a purple balloon with two strings hanging off it. On the top of the ballon was a small tuff of a white like cloud and on one side was two black dots and a yellow x (Drifloon).  
The Grey Lady, who was sitting at the far end of the Ravenclaw table alone, was surrounded in an ice crystal that caused everything near it to have a light layer of frost. The ice crystal cracked slowly then shattered revealing a beautiful form that made many of the men want her. Her body was mostly white and looked look she was wearing a komodo with ice crystals on the sleeves and a red slash around her waist. Her head had two ice crystals one on each temple, around her blue and yellow eyes was purple markings. In the center of her head was a purple like diamond and under her mouth was purple as well (Froslass).  
The Bloody Baron, who was soaking in the corner near the Slytherin table, face turned bone white and his eyes went blood red. His old bloodstained clothes turn gray with two white strips on the back. His form then shrunk down taking the form of a baby grim reaper (Duskull).  
Nearly Headless Nick, who was standing in the space the first years were standing and waiting to be called on, head turned bone white with a brown star between his eyes, his clothes turned brown and scally with skeletal bone markings on the back, his sword turned into a long white bone with blue flam on the two ends. His form then shrinks and contorts until his form takes the appearance of a small dino with a long flaming bone in his claws (Alolan Marowak).  
 **(A.N. man that was harder and took a longer amount of time than I thought)**

* * *

(Mimikyu's view)

"Hey Amber, Icy, Lighting, and Flawks what are you four waiting for? Hogwarts needs to know how big she needs to make everything so she knows how much sand she will need." I yelled up to them.

"Sand?' Hermione, Snape, and Neville asked at once. Then Hermione and the many others that know about Pokemon that knew what Pokemon I was talking about all slammed their heads into their tables and said together "its a Palossand."

"That's correct and there are many others here like the stairs are controlled by an Alakazam, the Gargoyles are Nosepass, and the Armor that is around the school is Aegislash to name a few," I stated as they all started hitting their head on the tables many times crying "how did I not see it".

The others in the room gave the ones hitting their heads a questioning look only to freak out when the phoenixes took their true forms and the room turning into sand and growing in size as a new table was added to the room that was colored in grays and golds.  
"Hogy you were supposed to wait before bringing the table out" Gallade wined causing the ground to shake with laughter.

"It's fine Gallade please sort me so we can continue bringing these idiots into the real world," I said with a smile.

"Right, it gives me great joy to be the one to sort you, Mimikyu Potter, to the house of the founders shared for their children where your parents **both** would have gone if they let me," at this many gasped.

Hearing the gasps I sighed knowing it was best to get it out of the way and ask"Gallade before I take my place at my table mind telling them who my parents were descendants of."

"Of course Lily was Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. James was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." at this many in the room freaked out with some saying "it can't be" or "that is imposable" or "we had two snakes in our house" but what made me laugh the hardest was Snape stating "I knew it long before they told me, Sirius, and Remus" which caused everyone to give him the 'you kidding me' and 'why didn't they tell me' looks.

"Now then as I was saying Mimikyu I sort you to the House of Arcus" Gallade yelled so everyone in Hogwarts could hear.

* * *

 **Anima: Hey guys I know this one is shorter than usual but this looked like a good stopping point and this chapter took way to long to write. I have so much respect for those that can do the character shapeshifting so well.**

 **Slendy: um Anima?**

 **Anima: Yes Slendy?**

 **Slendy: Where is Mimikyu?**

 **Anima: The dream vault.**

 **Slendy: You wouldn't.**

 **Anima: Don't worry I'm getting him out.**

 **Mimikyu: …. How can you be so sane?**

 **Anima: What are you talking about I put you in…. Opp's I meant to put you in the very small good dream vault.**

 **Mimikyu: there was so much death and I died over and over again.**

 **Anima: Now you see why I am happy the Creeps are my dream guardians and to the readers that don't know why look at either of my Slenderman x Once Upon a Time stories I don't feel like repeating the reason more than twice.**

 **Jessie: Anima no more rants and finish the chapter.**

 **Anima: Fine see you all later.**

 **P.S. Jessie is from my 'Undertale: something went very wrong' story that I may never finish.**


End file.
